You are the One
by Kibaface
Summary: Sam and Optimus have been tip toeing around thier feelings for each other after the battle with Megatron. He begins to under go unexpected changes that breaks him into a emotional wreck. How will Sam endure as a new threat rises and begins to change everytning.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

Hey! This is my first story, reviews are loved and needed :3

This is **_YAOI_**! Don't like? please **don't** read.

There will be a lot of smexiness in later chapters XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Only this story and my _imagination_.

You have been **_warned. _**Enjoy!

Title - You are the One

Paring(s)- **Optimus/Sam, **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Ironhide/Will Lenox, Prowl/Jazz( If there's any other pairing you want me too add, ask and i'll write it to the best of my abilities _even_ if i don't like the pairing :3)

Rating:** M**

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Medium build up

Summery: Sam and Optimus have been tip toeing around their feelings for each other after the battle with Megatron. He begins to under go unexpected changes that breaks him into a emotional wreck. How will Sam endure as a new threat rises and begins to change everything.

Chapter: 1 _Leaving_

_XXXXXXXXXX _

Sam gave a small groan, his head pounding with signs of an incoming migraine. It was _really_ hard trying to read like this. He rubbed his temples tenderly trying in vain to make it stop. He was about to head to his bathroom for some aspirin when a bright flickering outside his bedroom window grabbed his attention. Sams hazel eyes glance over his shoulder, narrowing in suspicion.

He stood up from his roller chair and padded over, making sure not to step on his school books. He slowly lifted the window, wincing at the loud screech it made as dust and other things fell from the sides. Mentally noting to dust it and oil it at a later date, he peeked his head out and gasped loudly, almost falling over the edge in surprise when a flash of light blinded him for a glared down at the camero in the drive way wondering how it looked so innocent parked there.

"What do you wan't Bee?" He practically yelled out. His attempt to lower his voice faltered by his irritation toward the car." You've been bothering me since i sat down!" Bee made small, whirring noises before using his radio to speak." Come on!" "Sam." "Let's go to..." " Base."

He was about to tell Bee 'not right now' but stopped himself, pondering over the pros and cons. He shrugged, '_might as well go it's not like there's anything to do right now, and summer break starts tomorrow.' _He agreed and told the cybertronian he would be down in a few minutes. He closed his window and locked it before he looked at his digital clock, its bright neon green light showing the time.' 6:20', If they left now they would be at the base within an hour.

He strode over to his bed and snatched up his cell phone to give a quick message to his parents that were still in Paris for their 4 month-long anniversary vacation. The message from his mother was instantaneous only consisting of 'Be carefull Sammy xoxo'. He crouched to look under his bed for his duffel bag. stretching out one tanned hand in a blind search after giving up with moving his light brown hair out of his eyes. He touched the strap of the bag before pulling it out and standing up to make his way to his closet.

He opened the closet door and looked around, everything was tidy and neatly put away; the few months living with soldiers does that to you. He stripped out of his night-clothes and tugged on a loose blue and white stripped shirt and black shorts. He didn't really need to take any clothes with him, already having an abundant amount at the base in case he couldn't come home. He stuffed the laptop his father gave him last christmas then went into the bathroom to grab more with his bodily necessities.

Once he was finished, he wiggled into his worn Converse and went down stairs. He grabbed his keys and hoodie before looking around to make sure no lights were on. Satisfied, he left out the front door and locked it with a low click.

Bumblebee, seeing him coming, opened his passenger side door for sam. Sam slid into the soft leather seat. He jerked slightly when the seat started to level down and conform to his body to make him more comfortable for the long 2 hour trip to the desert. Bumblebee's hologram materialized in the driver's seat. His oh so blue eyes glanced at him in amusement before he drove himself out of the drive way and on to the street. He took a turn into the highway and speed up a little, turning on some low pop music.

"Sam?" Bumblebee questioned after about 30 minutes of driving."Would you like to stop at the gas station for some snacks? It's still a while before we get there and I don't want you to get hungry once we make it to the desert road". Sam removed his gaze from the stars and nodded toward Bee then looked back out."Oh yeah." Sam turned back around his eyes gleaming."I bought a new game guess what it is." Bee narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips thinking. Sam couldn't help but notice how human his hologram was with those small human gestures. it seemed as though Bee's and all the other Autobots holograms have been steadily getting better at fitting into the human world.

"Hmm...HALO 3? That would be cool." Bee guessed. "Nope. Guess again." Sams smirk grew. Bee frowned, knowing he wouldn't be getting anywhere he shrugged giving up. Sam pouted " you're just giving up like that? we barely started! Bee only smiled slightly and turned back to the road. Sam gave a mumbled under his breath. " Well it's Assassins Creed 3. I was going to invite you over to my room to play but since you don't seem interested..." Bee turned his head quickly at that, his eyes widening." WHAT? No you can't do that! Im sorry please let me play!" Bee was hysterical. Ever since Sam introduced him to online gaming and the Xbox he was obsessed. He wanted to play any new game that came out, although he was dying to get his hands on Assassins Creed 3.

" I might let you play but it's gonna cost you." Sam's mischievous smile didn't help what so ever. "W-what is it?" Bee's eye twitched when Sam's smirk grew wider than before."I'll tell you when we get to the tomorrow..." Bee could only hope it wasn't what he thought it would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally arrived to the base. Sam was awestruck at the new adjustments and renovations that took place in the ever-expanding city. The streets were wide enough for an air plane to land and still have room for its wing span. There were new, taller buildings painted chrome that twinkled and gleamed when the sun hit it just right. There were doors on each building large enough for humans and the Autobots if they didn't feel like using their holograms. There was a lot of fake grass considering they would die too quickly from being stepped on and crushed by the Cybertronians. Although further out he could see the outline of a small forest. Sam never really went in there since the though never came to him. All in all it was very futuristic, like something you would see on the Terminator movies or the Si-Fi channel. Sam was impressed to say the least. It was much better than before with the multiple crumbled buildings and patchy grass that resembled a barren landscape.

Bee stopped himself at the Autobot hanger. Every Autobot was given their own sleeping quarters for privacy and alone time. Sam had to stay with Bumblebee temporarily once until his own room was finished. The multiple posters of Bee's favorite bands and animes were plastered all over his walls, to Sam, it was very teenager-y. It was expected though, he is, in Cybertronian terms, a teenager after all. He couldn't stop his amusement from showing though when he first visited.

Bee went inside after telling Sam he would be right back. Sam stood outside the garage like opening patiently looking around. When Bee emerged, they walked over to the 'Canteen' building after an embarrassing rumble from Sam's stomach. They walked inside and was greeted loudly by Epps, The others then noticed their entrance after Epps's out burst. Everyone got up to give their own greetings. Some walked over to give Sam a bone crushing hug (Epps & Sideswipe). While others gave him pats on the back or just greeted from were they were perched around the room. Sam noticed that all of the Autobots were relaxing in their holograms today with the nest soldiers, either playing in the small arcade section or sitting down conversing with each other.

Sam was suddenly tackled to the ground by Skids and Mudflap. They became fast friends after the twins landed only a few months ago with a few others he did not meet yet. They gave him a giant bear hug together then started to speak rapidly to Sam with others joining the conversation. He tuned them out not understanding what they were saying. He looked up and choked a little when he saw Optimus coming toward them. He couldn't help but noticed how his long hair swayed slightly with every step. Sam's eyes traveled down a to his red shirt that showed his toned chest in all the right places and was loose around his sculpted biceps. They weren't too large but enough to know that if he hit you it would probably leave you unconscious. His legs ran for miles only adding to the fact that sam was really short compared to everyone else at the base. If anything he would only go up to Optimus's chest. He glanced back up and met with electric blues eyes and a small stunning smile on his handsome face.

Sam looked away quickly trying to hide his blush. He didn't need to guess that this would be a long stay.

First chapter done! Review please and tell me if you like it. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

This is **_YAOI_**! Don't like? please **don't** read.

There will be a lot of smexiness in later chapters XD

disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Only this story and my _imagination_.

You have been **_warned. _**Enjoy!

Title - You are the One

Paring(s)- **Optimus/Sam, **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Ironhide/Will Lenox, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Bumblebee( If theres any other pairing you want me too add, ask and I'll write it to the best of my abilities _even_ if i don't like the pairing :3)

Rating:** M**

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Medium build up

Summery: Sam and Optimus have been tip toeing around thier feelings for each other after the battle with Megatron. He begins to under go unexpected changes that breaks him into an emotional wreck. How will Sam endure as a new threat rises and begins to change everything.

Chapter: 2 Feelings

XXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus was knee-deep in boxes that were thrown haphazardly around the storage area of the 'Canteen'. He and Ratchet were both searching for a missing box that belonged in the human section of the med was already finished with his side of the room, not wanting to come between the Hatchet and his rage, he stood back and watched, trying to keep a smile from forming on his face every once in a while at the furious expressions he created.

Ratchet was tossing empty boxes out of his way in frustration. He was angry, _very_ angry, that box contained all of his human surgical tools. It took weeks before he received them, and the insane amount of paper work he had to go through was torture. 'If that box was lost, who ever misplaced it will have hell to pay'. Ratchet moved a few more boxes before he gave a triumphant grunt, the random box he had opened contained what he was looking for. He gently picked it up before seting it down in an empty area on the floor next to the storage entrance.

They picked up all the boxes and organized them back into their proper place, being mindful of the glass situated in certain places around the room. Optimus dusted himself off before taking his leave, knowing Ratchet will follow. When they emerged from the shadowed room, they were greeted with the sight of most of the bots and soldiers gathered around in a group surrounding someone, but it was hard to make out who was at the center of the commotion. A few N.E.S.T soldiers walked away from the group talking animatedly to each other about some sort of new weapon. Once the mass moved away he was then given a clear view of who it was, Sam Witwicky. Optimus was a bit baffled to see him here so soon after his last visit but suddenly chuckled at the sight of sam sprawled on the floor with skidds and Mudflap practicly on top of him.

Ratchet groaned, exasperated, knowing that if Sam was here he would have a lot on his servos, especially now that all the pranksters of the pack were together. Ratchet glanced over at his leader, noting the fond smile he had directed to the Witwicky boy. Optimus of course noticed Ratchet's knowing look and steadfastly ignored it. Instead he walked away to were the group was standing. Ratchet huffed at his receding back before leaving to finnish his work, 'Might as well try to accomplished a part of the Med Bay now before Sam and the others begin to injure themselves.'

Optimus couldn't help but smile at the light blush that dusted Sams cheeks when their eyes met, then trying to hide it by looking away. Even when Optimus was standing in front of him, he kept his eyes down cast. Sam mentally berated himself ' What's wrong with me? Get a grip Sammy he's your friend. Stop acting like little a school girl!' By now everyone had moved away, each giving their own knowing glance at the pair. Bee, seeing Optimus, moved away to give them some space. Wanting to do something other than just standing there out-of-place, he left to go gather up some food for Sam.

Optimus stretched out a large hand to Sam in offering and waited patiently for him to notice. Sam peeked up from under his fringe curiously before seeing the hand in his line of sight. He grabbed it firmly not wanting to seem overly shy about the situation. An intense electric shock ran through his arm from their connected hands and down his back. He shuddered at the pleasurable sensation before wondering if Optimus felt it too, by the look on his face, he did. Optimus pulled him up swiftly, Sam hardly weighing anything to him. Not noticing that his leg had numbed up sometime ago, Sam stumbled and almost fell flat on his face but was saved ,'How cheesy does that sound?',by Optimus grabbing him around his small waist and pulling him closer. Sam blushed furiously, his face turning tomato red in embarrassment, but the opiate feeling that came to him in being so close to Optimus _almost _made him snuggle closer.

Bumblebee put down Sam's plate before looking over at the two standing together. He could feel the awkward tension rising between them so he made his way over quickly and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. " If i may, he hasn't eaten anything since this morning Optimus, and I'm worried about his glucose levels." He explained. To sam it sounded entirely too sweet. Optimus nodded " Of course Bumblebee." Sam gave a minute shiver at the deep baritone of Optimus's voice vibrating so close to his ear. They pulled apart slowly, absently trying to prolong the warm embrace. Optimus tore his eyes away from Sam to fix them on Bumblebee. " Will you show him to his new room afterwards, I unfortunately have things to take care of and can not do it myself." Bumblbee nodded his head in affirmative before leading Sam to the table were his food was already placed.

Optimus watched them leave reluctantly, he walked away turning to the direction of the Med Bay. Optimus walked in and found Ratchet under some equipment cursing colorfully in cybertronian as he tried to hook up the wires and cables into various ports. Optimus shook his head then picked up a spare tool box off the floor. He headed over to his (assigned by Ratchet) work area on assembling the newly arrived C.A.T scan for the humans. He used his wi-fi to hack into the company that makes them, opened the file and set to work with a tired sigh.

Sam ate his food with vigor, not realising how hungry he was after that 'Optimus episode'. He curiously observed Bee as he took a gulp of his mini energon cube. " What does that taste like?" he blurted out with out a second thought. Bumblebee raised an eyebrow at him. " Well I guess i can describe it as one of your human beverages...soda? Yeah, soda, To me that is. To you it would probably taste like gasoline or coal maybe. Well, we wouldn't know since we don't know the side affects of you drinking this. Don't get curious though." Bumblebee gave him a look.

"I thought you could only drink it in your robot form."

"That's the more natural way yes, but we can drink it in this form as well, you don't need to know how though."

"And why not?"

"Because most of my explanation will go right over your head and your just going to look at me like your brain exploded."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"...fine then, why don't you give me a short and to the point explanation instead of the whole thing?"

"You won't last even if i did give it to you short and simple."

"ugh, fine! I'll just go ask Ratchet then."

"His 'short and simple' explanation is going to literally make your brain explode for real!

"Ok, fine, whatever i'll figure it out myself."

"I wish you the _best_ of luck."

"Your such an asshole Bee." Bumblebee only gave a half shrug and went back to drinking his energon, all the while ignoring Sam pouting.

It was already about 11:30 when they left the 'Canteen'. Sam was elated to finally be able to see and

use his new room. Bumblebee told him that he already moved in Sam's new clothes and a few other things that he of course wasn't going to tell him about.

They stopped outside of a 2 story building. It was pretty bland on the outside. A light gray was painted over the walls, and the door was a really dark cherry wood color. If anything the outside seemed like a disarray. Sam went to open the door and was surprised by how heavy it was and wondered it i was one of those doors places with frequent tornados used, Kansas maybe. The light from the lamp post outside aided him in finding the light switch. He couldn't have been anymore surprised by the inside. The floors were a tiled black marble, it was glossy and polished thoroughly. He walked into the front room and found a spacious living room with a large dark brown, circular couch place in front of a giant flat screen t.v. Sam was elated to find many of the new game consoles hooked up to it.

To the left was a large open kitchen area with a dark brown color scheme. A medium sized island was arranged in the middle decorated with fake fruit. On the far side of the room was a floor to ceiling window surrounded by black curtains and a great view of the forest not to far away. He went up stairs to the balcony and walked down the short hall way to his room. It was huge, way bigger than his own room back home. There wasn't much inside just a queen sized bed with a green comforter and many fluffy pillows. Also a dark green carpet was placed under the bed as well. A full body mirror was perched next to another floor to ceiling window and a few shoe racks lined one side of the wall already filled. He went to check out what was behind the other doors. One contained a nicely sized walk in closet filled with new clothes. the other had a surprisingly spacious bathroom completed with a wall to wall counter and a stand up shower in the far corner. The floor, of course, had the usual white tile layout, which was expected.

Bee told him they didn't want to do too much to his room since they wanted him to decorate it himself. Sam didn't know what to say. He didn't expect for his friends to do all of this, he didn't even feel like he deserved this much hospitality. Sam ran back down stairs and caught Bumblebee in a death hug, not that it would cause him even a snippet of pain. Bumblebee hugged him closer understanding Sam's silence. They let go of each other, Sam's eyes a little misty with unshed tears. "Get some sleep Sam, you can thank everyone who helped tomorrow"

"Alright, night Bumblebee, and thanks."

"Your welcome Sam."

Once Bumblebee was gone, Sam went into his kitchen to fix himself a small snack before bed, thankfully the kitchen was already filled with food and goodies. He took a long shower, marveling at how great it felt. ' Whoever thought to put this in here is my savior.' When he was finished he used the fluffy green towel that was already prepared for him to dry off. He then pulled on a pair of boxers and one of his loose white night shirts. After brushing his teeth he promptly collapsed onto the soft bed, pulling his covers up and snuggling into the plush pillows. He fell asleep as soon as his eyes closed, dreaming of Optimus and a colorful green meadow.

Finnished! Hurray!

I wanted to make a longer chapter with more dialog.

Hope you Enjoyed

Review please! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

This is **_YAOI_**! Don't like? please **don't** read.

There will be a lot of smexiness in later chapters XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Only this story and my _imagination_.

You have been **_warned. _**Enjoy!

Title - You are the One

Paring(s)- **Optimus/Sam, **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Ironhide/Will Lenox, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Bumblebee( If theres any other pairing you want me too add, ask and i'll write it to the best of my abilities _even_ if I don't like the pairing :3)

Rating:** M**

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Medium build up

Summery: Sam and Optimus have been tip toeing around their feelings for each other after the battle with Megatron. He begins to under go unexpected changes that breaks him into an emotional wreck. How will Sam endure as a new threat rises and begins to change everything.

Chapter: 3 Pain

XXXXXXXXXX

It was still dark outside when Sam was startled awake. There was a strange, immense pressure building up in his head. He doubled over, grinding his teeth at the at the building pain; tears began to flood out of his eyes unceasingly. It seemed like hours before the mind numbing pain suddenly vanished, leaving him empty and confused. He pushed his covers back and sat himself on the edge of his bed gently in case it began afresh. He brought a trembling hand to his face, wiping off the tears still gathered along his eyes.

He stood up, warm feet making contact to the icy floor, and walked to his bathroom, flipping on the light switch once inside. He made his way over to the counter, leaning his hands over it's smooth, cold edge before looking up at his reflection. There were dark bags under his eyes and his face was milky pale. He breathed out deeply, trying to relax himself.

These episodes began a few months ago. It didn't seem to be something important since they were short and barely noticeable. However, not too long ago the pain became greater and it began to last longer as well. It happened randomly, so he was paranoid as to when it would happen and frightened at how bad it may be. He tried to brush it off not wanting to tell the others, they already had enough on their hands and a sick Sam wasn't going to help them out with their problems.

He turned on the faucet and started to splash water to his face repeatedly, wanting to be rid of that awful feeling. He grabbed the hand towel hanging on a small rack beside him and wiped his face clean, making sure there was no water left. He glanced back at the mirror before walking back out and climbing into bed, pulling his covers over his head and snuggling into the closest pillow that was available at the moment and fell back into a troubled sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee was furious, at everything at the moment, especially Sam. When Sam said "I might let you play but it's gonna cost you." He was definitely not expecting this. He stood there steaming. his body paint was changed into a washable bright neon pink and he wore a large, customized pink tutu littered with colorful plastic diamonds. If he had face plates his angry scowl would have surpassed Ratchets. Many N.E.S.T soldiers and bots walked past him through out the day cackling away in merriment.

Sam dared him to dress like anything he wanted and to go around base with it on until nine that evening, _even_ in his hologram. He couldn't complain or argue about his situation. ' The things i do for gaming.' Bee sat in a meeting surrounded by the other bots at a round table that nearly too half the room it occupied. He crossed his arms and tried to ignore the mad laughter coming from the other side of the room by both sets of twins. Optimus sat at the head of the table looking flabbergasted, his eyes were opened slightly wider and his mouth formed an 'o' every now and then, wanting to say something but nothing coming out.

All Bee wanted to do was curl up and die of embarrassment in a corner of his room, in the dark. When nine o'clock comes he swore he would get his revenge on Sam in some way. A smirk appeared on his face as an idea came to him, 'but first...' Once the meeting was over he was going to see his beloved Ratchet in hopes of getting the paint out of some openings in his armor. It'll start to itch if he didn't. And maybe get a kick out of their alone time with the door locked tightly of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam felt proud of himself today he accomplished what he thought wouldn't have worked, but once he mentioned the game everything went smoothly. He could hardly breathe when they started dressing up Bee, and almost thought he would go into cardiac arrest by the time they added the last detail to Bee's tutu. He never imagined his super advanced robot pal would ever be seen like this. If anything it at least helped lighten the mood around base problem was that he knew Bee would perform some kind of revenge on him. So that's why he was currently sneaking around the base to his 'safe' room.

"What are you doing Sam?" Sam stopped abruptly near the corner of a building and shivered.'I really have to control that.' He turned around and was met with Sideswipe, leaning on the wall with his hands crossed, a look of pure amusement was on his face, and it seemed like he was fighting back a smile by the way his lips twitched every now and then. "Well..uh..I..well..." Sides raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well you see, i was just walking home you know?"

"So instead of walking on the street, you decided to cut corners and _sneak_ to your apartment then?"

"Uh..."

"Just tell me why your sneaking Sam, you look as though your on the run from the cops after robbing a bank."

"Now that is definitely not true."

"That's what it looks like. Now are you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine, im trying to avoid Bee."

"Why?"

"Because i know he will find some way to seek revenge on me."

"You know that your only prolonging the inevitable, right?"

"Well duh, and i will keep doing it until the end."

"Then i hope you succeed on this little endeavor, catch you later bro."

"See ya Sides."

Sam watched him leave for a second, then turned back around. He stumbled and fell hard on his butt in surprise, 'that's been happening a lot lately'. Bumblebee stood there in all his 'cheerful' glory looking down at him with a far to sweet smile. "Found you!" Sam paled, a bad feeling started to creep up his back. "Come on we have a game to play." Bumblebee picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. After some struggling he laid limp on Bee's shoulder as they walked the rest of the way back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam threw his controller at the wall of his living room, anger seeping out of every pore. He and Bee have been siting on the couch for hours they finished Assassins Creed, unfortunately, and switched to Mortal combat. They tallied every victory and so far Sam has only one, " Bee gave him a little slack. Bumblebee on the other hand had won 356 times. Now this was win number 357. He never understood how he was able to beat him in every game.

Sam slumped into the soft couch, an adorable pout plastered unknowingly on his face. Bumblebee sat reveling in his victory next to him. Sam wanted to smack that smug look off his face. Instead he stood up and stomped off to the kitchen. He didn't feel like cooking anything so he settled on frozen pizza and Sprite. 3 minutes later the oven beeped, sounding it's completion. He opened the oven door and used his oven mitts to pull out the pan. he used the spatula to ease the pizza off and slid it onto a waiting plate. He ate slowly, wanting to savor the taste for some reason, Bumblebee choose that moment to come into the kitchen. "I'll see you later Sam, I was assigned night surveillance today."

Sam looked away from his now empty plate. "I thought you had that tomorrow."

"Prowl changed the schedule a few hours ago after the meeting we had."

"oh."

"Don't worry Sammy i"ll come over sometime tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah that would be awesome."

"Try to get some sleep to night Sam, ok, i saw how you were this morning.

Sam nodded and waved good bye at Bee's retreating back; the door closing with a soft click. He heard Bee's engine rev and speed off and becoming fainter the farther he went, now he was alone. Sam rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. He treaded back up the stairs with sleep in mind almost stumbling down the stairs.

After last nights episode he tried his hardest not to let his exhaustion show through the day. Sam toed off his shoes before taking off his shirt and jeans leaving on his boxers. 'I'll just take a bath in the morning.' He was too tired to move any more let alone take a shower, he was probably going to fall asleep in the shower any ways if he went.

Sam collapsed in the middle of the bed, curling into a fetal position not even bothering to pull on the covers. He closed his eyes and was asleep in a matter of seconds. Suddenly a blue glow surrounded his body glowing brightly before fading out as though it never happened.

Another Chapter finished!

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, it really makes my day keep it up! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

This is **_YAOI_**! Don't like? please **don't** read.

There will be a lot of smexiness in later chapters XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Only this story and my _imagination_.

You have been **_warned. _**Enjoy!

Title - You are the One

Paring(s)- **Optimus/Sam, **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Ironhide/Will Lenox, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Bumblebee( If theres any other pairing you want me too add, ask and I'll write it to the best of my abilities _even_ if i don't like the pairing :3)

Rating:** M**

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Medium build up

Summery: Sam and Optimus have been tip toeing around their feelings for each other after the battle with Megatron. He begins to under go unexpected changes that breaks him into an emotional wreck. How will Sam endure as a new threat rises and begins to change everything.

Chapter 4 Arrival

Bumblebee strode into the Med Bay, spotting Ratchet sitting on the floor with some kind of mechine between his legs. Bee leaned on the polished door frame of the Med Bay opening, silently observing the focused mech. Ratchet sensing someone there looked over his shoulder. He blinked at Bumblebee before motioning him over, not bothering to get up. " I thought you would be in recharge by now Bumblebee." He said, not looking away from his project. Bumblebee sat down beside him and crossed his legs, "I just left Sam's place, and I wanted to come see you, I am scarcely able to associate with you during the day time."

There relationship was barely a secret, you would have to be blind in order to not see the astounding affection between them. Since Bumblebee is barely given breaks from his assignments they are not able to stay together for an elongated amount of time. Ratchet sighed and put down his tools and removed his glasses. He pushed the odd contraption away then grabbed Bumblebee, placing him in his lap. Bumblebee wound his arms around the elders shoulders and buried his face in Ratchets neck. Ratchet pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

They sat there for a few minutes, kissing gently, just taking in as much as they could from each other. Ratchet glanced at the clock, his face scrunched up in displeasure at the time. He dislodged himself a bit from Bee peering down at him."You have to go now Bee." Bumblebee frowned at him, confused "why?"

"You are still a youngling and I refuse to keep you away from a decent rest."

"But-"

"No. I promise to go and have a chat with Optimus tomorrow. If he allows it we can spend the entire day together if you would like."

"Why can't he just give us longer breaks? This is pretty unfair to me."

"We still have much to finnish. I'm sure Optimus feels sympathy about the situation, but he understands that we need to complete our duties before anyone can become too comfortable. there are still Decepticons out there, waiting for us to slack off, you know this Bee.

Bumblebee heaved an exasperated sigh, seeing Ratchets point. "Good. I will inform you of Optimus's answer soon, now off you go." Bumblebee nodded his head in defeat. Ratchet kissed him one more time. They proceeded to detangle themselves from one another reluctantly. Once Bumblebee was close to the entrance he turned back around. He noticed how Ratchets shoulders sagged a bit as he pulled the machine he was working on closer once again, mumbling to himself in a hushed tone. Bumblebee smiled minutely then exited out the door and into the quiet hall way. His hologram flickered out as he started his engine. He backed up and gave a loud, sharp rev before shooting down the street to his room.

Once he was back, he flashed a small beam of blue light toward the small scanner placed on the right side of the entrance. Recognizing Bee's signature the scanner beeped and turned green. The garage like door lifted, bright lights blinking on and dimming a second later for him. Bumblebee backed himself into the large space, the door automatically moving down after he passed through. He directed himself into the far corner of the room and onto a soft, fluffy pading that was his bed. He relaxed on his shocks, comfortable. His vents pushed out a hot gust of air in a content sigh, the lights flickered off once it sensed him falling into a deep recharge.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bumblebee woke up early the next day energized. When his garage like door lifted he speed out before it was given a chance to finish. Bumblebee skidded to a stop in front of the large rec building. He activated his hologram and went to push open the door. Instead he slammed into the window face first. Colorful curses slid out of his mouth as he held his throbbing head in his hands. He groaned, one hand stretching out to pull the door open. He heard the few occupants in the room snicker loudly when he came in still holding his head. He glared half heartedly at them before his optics 'eye's' landed on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on the other side of the room playing a furious game of Pac Man.

He walked up behind them and stood, waiting for them to notice him. They growled and cursed at each other, trying to get the most points. Bumblebee didn't know what the big deal was, 'It's just Pac Man.' Sunstreakers screen lit up and the familiar music of failure played. Sunstreaker threw down his controller in anger "Why am I even playing this game!? I _hate_ it!" Sideswipe picked up the thrown controller and put it back in its holder with his." Maybe it's cause you can't resist my charms." Sideswipe explained, a smirk growing on his face.

Any further conversation was stopped when someone coughed from behind them. Bumblebee raised an eyebrow at their surprised expressions when they turned around.'guess they were really into that game.'"What's up little bug!" Bumblebee's eyebrow twitched dangerously when Sideswipe announced his most hated nick name.

He looked around seeing to many people watching with curious eyes."Come with me." He walked to the entrance of the small, one person training room, hearing them follow after a moments hesitation. When they were inside he made sure to turn on the sound barrier, the others don't need to know yet. Bumblebee pulled the two confused bots closer, " I need you guys help. I want to pull a off a prank on Sam and i know I'll need you two. You in or not?" The twins stole a glance at each other then nodded their heads. Sunstreaker didn't look too please about the idea though. Bumblebee grinned at grinned." Good. First we need a lot of glue then-" The security alarms blasted to life, nothing else was said as their holograms disappeared and they were racing down the street to the control building

Bumblebee noticed Sam halfway there and skidded to a stop in front of him, the passenger side door flinging open. Sam hastily climbed in with the door slamming behind him. He didn't bother with his seat belt, he was far to busy wondering what set off the alarms and if something was attacking the base. Bumblebee released Sam once they were in front of the building that housed most of their security equipment. He waited while the three bots quickly transformed, he yelped in alarm when Bumblebee yanked him up. They were forced to run through the bustling hall way full of scurrying soldiers and other bots. They turned a third corner, being careful not to step on any soldiers running about.

The others were already there watching the giant screen with serious expressions. Optimus was the closest to the screen his face plates giving no hints as to what he was feeling. Prowl was beside him taping away at the key board with dizzying speed. A holographic projection of Earth flashed into being in the middle of the room. All the bots present moved closer to the image, Optimus's large figure easily dwarfing every other occupant in the darkened room. Bumblebee placed Sam on his shoulder so he could get a better view. "Status report, Prowl." Optimus's voice reverberated through the silent room. Prowl pointed to what seemed like a small fire ball.

"A large object was detected heading towards Earth sir, outer space scanners show that it is indeed one of our race." He answered

"Is there a way to confirm if it is Autobot?" Optimus asked

"No sir."

"When will it breech earths atmosphere?"

"Two minutes and forty seven seconds."

"Location?"

"It is headed here sir. Once it has enterd earths atmosphere it will touch down in approximatly five minutes. Considering it's gaining speed, maybe three. By my calculations it will land two miles from here."

Prowl made the image larger, focusing it on a location close to the cliffs on the outskirts of were the Autobot base lies. "I want everyone prepared for a possible attack. Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Mirage are to come with me." Optimus commanded. Everyone hurried to do what he said. Ratchet barked out his own orders," First Aid, i want my Med Bay prepared for any situation. Begin a sterilization of all of my human medical tools as a precaution. Understood?" First Aid ran off to do as he was asked.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They departed quickly, wanting to reach the impact zone as soon as possible. Ironhide picked up Will and gave him the details as they drove. Epps rode with Zeno close to Ironhide. Optimus and Ratchet were conversing silently on either side of Bumblebee. Sam sat back in Bumblebee's seat twiddling his fingers in his lap, his anticipation rising with every second.

Bumblebee turned on his radio and changed the station to soft jazz, he then made the driver's seat conform to Sam's body, soft vibrations easing the tension in his back. Sam smiled gratefully at Bee, but no matter how much he wanted to just nod off were he sat, there was still the matter of the incoming Cybertronian that could be a Decepticon.

He was startled when they veered off to the right and onto the rocky terrain. They stopped a good distance from were the approximated landing zone was. The humans exited their guardians and watched as they all transformed. Sam moved away from Bumblebee to the edge of the cliff and peered over, his curiosity getting the best of him. 'Wow, were really high up.'

A roaring sound that seemed to get louder and closer had them all turning their heads to the sky. There was a huge bright light moving closer, it's speed and trajectory caused horrified understanding to dawn on their faces" GET BACK!" Ironhide shouted. The humans were snatched up and taken to cover.

Bumblebee, seeing Sam still in danger tried to get to him. Sam knew that he was too far to make it to him on time. He ducked throwing his arms over his head in a vain attempt to cover himself. He suddenly felt warm metal surround him and the swish of air as he was yanked up. Optimus dove behind a large boulder, Sam pressed securely to his chassis. An ear shattering boom followed with a long gust of sweltering air.

Everything became silent, dust began to cloud over blocking parts of the sun. Sam coughed heavily, wiping as much crust away from his eyes as possible. He felt Optimus's hand tighten around him slightly" Sam, are you alright?" Sam gave another cough and nodded his head. He heard and felt Optimus rising from his crouched position. Optimus moved Sam to his shoulder, he made sure Sam wouldn't fall before moving around the boulder and to the crater."Status." Optimus called out. Moments later answering calls of present was heard with footsteps and crunching leaves. A breeze cleared out the remaining dust, making the creator visible as well as the other Autobots.

They all started up their weapons, Optimus's cannons were pointed at the creator. "State your designation, code, and faction." Optimus commanded. It was deathly silent, Sam was twitching at the suspense on Optimus's shoulder. A loud hissing noise almost made Ironhide shoot. The pod inside the creator opened and a tall, slim figure emerged from the steam. Optimus's frame tensed, his cannons revving in warning. "State your designation, code, and faction." He demanded again, a low growl emanating from deep within his chest.

Something suddenly springs out of the creator, " Wow! my back has never hurt so much in my entire existences!" Optimus powered off his cannons and brought his finger tips to his temple to try and stop the incoming processor ache. The others looked relived although flashes of nervous fear were seen on their face plates. Sam was confused not knowing what else to do he tapped the side of Optimus's face hesitantly. Optimus turned to face him "Who's that?" Sam whispered. "This is Wheeljack, one our scientists. Sam nodded his head them turned back to the group.

"Optimus long time no see!" He opened his arms to give him a hug. Optimus took a step back wondering if the mad scientist had anything on him that could potentially explode in his face. 'That has already happened far too many times.' He stopped abruptly seeing the little organic perched on Optimus's shoulder. "And what is this little creature?" He asked

"My names Sam."

"What an unusual specimen can I have it." he asked inturupting Sam.

Sam was astounded by the bold, outspoken words. Ratchet coughed "I believe it's time we head back seeing there is no threat..yet.." He gave a look to Wheeljack. Sam didn't know if he should be afraid or amazed by this new bot.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The ride back to base was entertaining to say the least. Wheeljack chattered the entire time. Pointing out things he found interesting as he searched the world Wide Web. Ironhide was growing agitated by the minute. He was forced to carry Wheeljack on his trunk bed, the mad scientist didn't have an alternate form to transform into. Sam doubted he could scan a rock and transform into it, he didn't doubt how hilarious that would be though.

It was dark by the time they arrived back to base. Sam yawned, the adrenaline finaly wearing off from when he was almost squished by Wheeljacks pod. Bumblebee dropped him off at his apartment. There said their goodbyes, Bumblebee speeding off to do primus knows took off his shoes at the entrance then went to his kitchen to grab a cinnamon pop-tart. He threw the wrapper away then bounded up the stairs to his bathroom to relive himself. He took a quick shower, pulling on his long black AC-DC shirt and black boxers, throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper placed in one of the bathrooms corners.

He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, big, bright neon green numbers reading 9:35. He grabbed the remote and seated himself close to the foot of his bed. He turned on the t.v and changed the channel to FX, ginning when he saw that X-Men was just starting. It was by the middle of the movie when his head started to ache. He knew what was coming, hopefully it wouldn't be as painful as the last time. The ache kept growing until it was unbearable. He clutched his head tightly, falling onto his side.

The pain stopped just like every other time, but this was different he didn't know what is was. His vision blurred, a deep cold as ice voice echoed in his mind. '_I'm_ _coming for you little human." it sung," You will be mine, and your world will turn into nothing once I am free_.' Sam screamed out as another surge of pain went through him. All he saw was a pair of glowing golden eyes that seemed to pierce into his very being before he blacked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Optimus woke out of his light recharge with a start. He scanned his large room then settled back down. He didn't know what awoke him, believing he was being paranoid he forced himself into his much-needed recharge.

***Important!***

**I've been asked to make my chapters longer, so I'll be posting new chapters at least every saturday, sunday if I can't. I feel like I have been repetitive with some things in this chapter and I'm not happy with it. Give me your thoughts on this, it will really help me with this story. **

**I'm also working on another story, the pairing will be Apollo x Percy Jackson hehe because im in love with that pairing X3**

**Please review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Tragedy

This is _**YAOI**_! Don't like? please **don't** read.

There will be a lot of smexiness in later chapters XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Only this story and my _imagination_.

You have been _**warned. **_Enjoy!

Title - You are the One

Paring(s)- **Optimus/Sam, **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Ironhide/Will Lenox, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Bumblebee( If there's any other pairing you want me too add, ask and I'll write it to the best of my abilities _even_ if i don't like the pairing :3)

Rating: **M**

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Medium build up

Summery: Sam and Optimus have been tip toeing around their feelings for each other after the battle with Megatron. He begins to under go unexpected changes that breaks him into an emotional wreck. How will Sam endure as a new threat rises and begins to change everything.

Chapter: 5 Tragedy

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Ah! S-stop!" It was too much. Hands, everywhere, touching, stroking, grabbing. He couldn't take it,he didn't want it. "N-no...ha...pl-ease..ah..stop!" He tried struggling away but only managed to make its hands tighten around him in an iron grip. "What is wrong my little human? Don't you like this? It asked, pinching Sam's right nipple for emphasis. "Ah!" Sam practically screamed, closing his eyes tightly, his over sensitized body tensing up at the contact. He let his head fall to the side, fingers curling around soft fabric in a desperate attempt to keep himself grounded.._

_He opened his eyes slightly, staring up at the figure above him. Pale skin, an incredibly handsome face and his eyes, they were such a stunning color of golden-yellow it almost took his breath away. Midnight black hair cascaded around his face, making his pale skin look white against it. He could feel himself suddenly being pulled up and placed into its lap. By then Sam figured it must be male if the strain against the inside of his thigh has anything to do with it. He watched with glazed eyes as he brought his hand up and stroked Sam's face almost lovingly with a cold hand. Sam shivered and leaned into it even though his mind scream for him to stop, to not do it._

_"You are so beautiful Sam," He said leaning over to place his cold forehead to the young boys. "I can't wait to finaly touch you in the flesh," He nuzzled Sam's nose lightly before continuing, "although it seems I will have to cut it short for now, but remember my name," he leaned over, Sam could feel his cold breath running over his feverish skin. "Stormshadow." It kissed the top of Sam's sweaty hair before smirking down at him and fading away in thin curls of black smoke._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sam jolted awake, his wide eyes darting back and forth looking for intruders. He relaxed slightly bringing his shaking hands to his face. His hair and clothes were slicked with sweat from his dream. He moved precariously from his soaked bed and to his bathroom, his wet feet squeaking against the black tile. He switched on the bathroom light, tore off his night-clothes and turned on the shower to its hottest setting before stepping forward into the steam. He grabbed his sponge and began to violently scrub at his skin, trying his hardest to take away the feeling of those cold hands touching him.

He felt dirty, agonizingly so, he couldn't belive he would do something like that, even though he knew it was only a dream; but it felt so real. He scrubbed until he began to bleed and the scorching water stung him. He let out a frustrated scream, throwing down his sponge and sinking down the wall to the floor of the shower. Angry tears poured down his face in torrents he was unable to stop. He pulled his legs to his chest and laid his head on them, arms coming up to wrap around himself. He sat there for hours crying silently to himself, wondering when it would end.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee was worried. It was 2:55 in the afternoon and Sam was still out of sight. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to check up on Sam. Bumblebee came to a screeching stop in front of the young Witwicky's home. He turned on his hologram, stopping at Sam's front door he knock a few times. Not getting an answer he tried the door knob, luckily it was unlocked. He stepped into the empty living room, all of the lights were off, the dark curtains were pulled together, making the room darker. Not seeing Sam, he turned toward the stairs and to Sam's bed room. He was met with nothing, sighing he was about to turn back and look else were 'He's probably with the twins.' he told himself. He looked to the side and noticed the bathroom light on and the sound of running water.

Bumblebee opened the door slowly, in case Sam was 'busy' with something. His eyes widened when he saw Sam slumped in the tub on his side, naked with the water from shower poring over his form. Bumblebee hurried to his side believing he was hurt in some way. He turned off the water before snatching the towel off the rack and wrapping it around Sam. He scuped Sam into his arms and placed him down on the floor in front of him."Sam are you alright? What happened?" Bumblebee's concerned frown deepend when he received no reply. He shook Sam slightly trying to get a reaction out of him.

He watched as Sam's eyes blinked open, they were red and puffy from crying."Sam what happened? he asked again, softly. The young human only blinked his eyes before slowly shaking his head 'no'. Bumblebee understood his charges silent 'not now' plea and instead began to dry off the rest of his limp body. Knowing his charge will tell him when he was ready.

Bumblebee lifted Sam off the floor and exited the bathroom, seating Sam on the still wet bed. He took out a light blue shirt and some pants for him to wear from one of his drawers then moved him over to the front room, seating him down on the plush sofa. He then went back upstairs to take care of Sam's bed before it started to dry up and smell. Once he was finished straightening up Sam's room and wiping the bathroom floor of water, he went back downstairs. "Come on Sam let's head back into town, I know you want to check up on your dog." Sam nodded, grateful for the distraction. Sam went into his hallway closet, taking out his phone, keys and his jacket and left the apartment, locking it behind himself.

Bumblebee's hologram reappeared inside the drivers seat, waiting for Sam to put on his seat belt. Bumblebee revved his motor and raced out into the street to, avoiding as many soldiers and bots as possible so they are not hit.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they were in the city, rush hour was upon them. They were forced to wait through hours of traffic, and every few minutes he could feel Bee shudder in pure anger at siting in one spot, unable to transform and just walk to Sam's home. Sam giggled the entire way trying to look sympathetic but failing.

They were about a mile away from his home when fire trucks speed past them, their alarms blaringly loud against the many honks of car horns around them. Sam looked out the window and could see a large cloud of smoke rising a good distance away."Bee, I think we need to take the short cut." Sam said already looking nervous, he had a horrible feeling of were that smoke was coming from."Step on it Bee!" Bumblebee cut through many cars and turned into a side street, his tires moving at blinding speed down the road.

They were down the street from his home when they were forced to stop before a cluster of police cars, fire trucks, and a few ambulances. Sam could have sworn his heart stopped at the sight. His childhood home stood burning in an uncontrolable fire right in front of his eyes, burning every precious valuable that it contained. He scrambled out of Bee's alt form, ignoring his protests.

He pushed by police officers and nosy bystanders, nasty insults directed at him. He ducked under the safety tape, but was grabbed by a stray officer. "What are you doing here kid?" he yelled over the noise in the background. Sam felt sick, "M-My house, wha..." The officers expression changed from utterly annoyed to positively sympathetic."Im sorry kid witnesses tell me that your house suddenly exploded into flames." He said, loosening his hold on the boy but not enough that he would do something reckless as running to the still burning building.

Sam's eyes began to flood with tears 'Why? Why is all of this happening now? Why?' He asked himself over and over still staring at the bright flames surrounding his house. His eyes roaming over to the fire fighters who were desperately trying to stop the fire. He closed his eyes, emotions overwhelming his very being. 'Wait!' His eyes snapped back open, 'Mojo!'

His eyes darted around madly, looking for his beloved pet. "Where Mojo!?" Sam yelled "Who?" The officer asked, completely confused. Sam whipped his head around to look at him, "My dog, Mojo! Were is he!?" Sam screamed. The officers eyes brightened in understanding. "He's this way, one of your neighbors went inside to get him before the fire became too much." He said. He steered Sam over to a woman standing near the safety tape with a familiar body in her hands. "Mojo!" Sam yelled, he watched as the tiny Chihuahua perked up in the womans arms and jumped down barking happily as he neared his master.

Sam picked him up, squeezing him tightly to his chest. He looked back to the woman "Thank you, miss." He said with every ounce of gratitude he had. The woman smiled "Your welcome dear." Sam turned away from her, and back to his home. The fire was finally out, but everything was destroyed. Nothing was left, no photos, silverware, furniture, nothing. Sam was consumed with grief, 'What am i going to do now?' He asked himself, watching the ashes of his home float away while still holding Mojo tightly. He turned away from all of his memories and trudged back the Bumblebee slowly.

Bumblebee's hologram was waiting for him with his head bowed and his arms crossed. When he heard Sam approach his left his alt mode and dragged Sam into a bone crushing hug. Sam couldn't hold back the rest of his tears. They streamed down his face uncontrollably, his shoulders shaking with the force of his hiccuping. Bumblebee lead his sobbing charge into the passenger seat, making sure his seat belt was on tightly. He then walked around himself to the drivers seat. They left quickly, trying to get as far away as they could.

Bumblebee had a feeling he knew who had done this, Who ever it was would be ripped apart, Decepticon, or Autobot.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All was quiet when they re-entered base. Sam dropped off Mojo at his 'now permanent' apartment building, then drove up to the 'Canteen', Sam's head bowed the entire time. Once they were inside Sam sat himself in a far off corner, wanting to be alone. All of the soldiers present looked on in complete sympathy for the young Witwicky. They were told not too long ago by phone what had happened to Sam's home, the Autobots knowing as well. Sam picked at the food Bumblebee had given him earlier, still entangled in his thoughts. Questions of 'Why' popped into his head every second; nothing seemed to matter anymore.

Optimus stood back in his hologram with Ratchet and the others close by. 'Oh Sam..' he thought to himself as he watched the depressed 17-year-old. He meandered over to the gloomy teenager and sat himself down across from him, Sam never once glanced at him as he sat. "Sam?" Optimus called softly. there was no response."Samuel." he called again, a little more forcefully. Sam looked up, his eyes puffy, red and tear-stained. "Will you come with me, for a moment?" He asked. Sam blinked before nodding his head lazily, not wanting to appear rude.

Optimus stood up and gave his hand out for Sam to take. Sam took it and was hauled up and into strong, gentle arms. Optimus lead him out of the 'Canteen' and toward his large alt mode. He opened the door for him and helped him up into the seat. Optimus' hologram disappeared, as his engine started up, backing out of the parking lot smoothly.

Optimus drove them out of base and toward the large forest area a little ways away. He turned onto the rough tarain before settling himself a few feet beyond a clearing he found a few days ago. He activated his hologram again, appearing beside Sam's side. He opened the door and pulled him out by the puting his hands under Sam's armpits. He settled him on the moss layered ground and lead him into the clearing.

Sam had to blink at the amount of sunlight surrounding the small field. It was beautiful, colorful flowers grew in different areas and butterflies fluttered past, making daring loops around each other. He was confused, why would Optimus bring him here? As if reading his mind he answered, "Your too stressed, sometime away from everything can help." Sam turned to him, his mouth moving as if to say something but nothing came out. Optimus walked closer to him, then wrapped his arms around him, bringing him as close as possible. Sam, not knowing what to do, wrapped his arms around the Autobot leaders neck and buried his own head against it.

"It will be alright Sam, your parents are safe, they have been informed of the tragedy not to long ago and they do not blame you."

"But-"

"No, Sam, none of this is your fault, so do not worry over it."

Optimus moved away from Sam and laid himself on the soft grass, Sam followed suite shortly after. They laid there watching the sky turn from the light blue of day and into the blackness of night. The full moon shone upon them, basking them with a warm bright light. "Optimus?"sam asked, almost nervously. Optimus looked over to him, blue eyes glowing more from the moonlight. "Yes, Sam?" he asked. "What was it like on Cybertron, before the war?" He asked, Optimus' silence was about to make Sam apologize in case he said something wrong. "It was a paradise, to a few of course. It was not a perfect society, we had our flaws, and small crimes here and there. But it was a wonderful, prosperous time."

"What happened to make the war begin? Sam asked.

"Megatron believed that we were too comfortable, that we could be ruling other universes, other planets. He believed that we could conquer the entirety of space itself. There were mechs who were for the idea, and there was us who was against it from the very beginning. Chaos took over as more bots began to become violent over their beliefs. It started as an idea that became a war among us. We separated and became two different factions fighting for different causes. And this is where we ended up, on a far away planet filled with tiny organic life, and our planet, our God dying before us.

"Your God?"

"Yes, our planet is our God and our home, Primus.

"Have you ever seen him?" Sam was astounded at the fact that their God was also their home.

"Yes. Every two hundred years we are to leave from our planet and travel to our moon. it is the day when Primus and his brother, Unicron, come together and perform the sacred ritual."

"What is the ritual?" Optimus blushed, his eyes avoiding Sam's. Sam was confused at Optimus' response to the question before understanding dawned upon Sam's expression and he blushed deeply. "Oh..uh..wow" Sam didn't know what to say from the newly found information. Optimus chuckled, his light blush already receded, "Indeed."

"What will happen to your home now?" he asked

"It will soon die, unless we are able to stop this war and rebuild it back to its former glory. Although, it may take centuries to undo the damage inflicted."

"Is there...a loved one you left behind?"

"No, my obligation as a Prime kept that from me. I was never given the time, or space, to find a loved one. besides I was already Spark Bonded to another, one who was not yet born, and who was in another galaxy, another universe far away, I could feel him even before I was told by the old Primes." Sam felt a sharp ping in his chest at the prospect that he may never be able to be with Optimus. "Did you ever find them? He asked weakly. "Yes." Sam felt as though he were about to cry, but he couldn't stop the questions, he was hurting himself. "Where are they?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "They are here, and he is human. A human who has already sacrificed his life for mine many times."

"I should meet him one day." He whispered. he heard Optimus shift next to him and jumped when he felt a body lying halfway on him, his right hand being grasped into a large, warm hand. He looked up at Optimus, shocked, 'what is he doing?' Sam asked himself. "Will you allow me to take you to dinner, tomorrow night." Sam was stunned into silence before nodding vigorously, smiling for the first time since the day started. Optimus leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead, then leaned his own against his.

Sam leaned his head up, closing the few centimeters of distance between them. They kissed softly, still new to the feel of each other. It soon became passionate, their tounges thrashing fiercely against each other. Sam whimpered, wanting to be closer to his new lover as he clung to him. Optimus grabbed Sam around the waist, adjusting their position to something more comfortable. Thier kiss simmered down, but with the same amount of passion as when they started. They finally pulled away from each other, a slick line of saliva connecting them before breaking apart.

Sam panted, not at all ashamed, even Mikaela didn't kiss him like this when they were together. They snuggled up together, Sam falling asleep by the time the moon was high in the sky, a content smile on his face. Optimus picked him up and carried him over to his alt mode. He climbed into is cab and placed Sam down gently onto the bed. He straightened himself then disappeared, his alt mode starting up and finding the smoothest path out of the forset and back to base.

_He growled as He watched the young Prime touch what was purely his. Stormshadow narrowed his golden eyes, hatred swirling intensely in its depths. ' I will kill that blasted Prime even if it is the end of me." He vowed into the empty darkness before the image of Optimus and a sleeping Sam disappeared from his view, "And nothing will stop me."_

Finished! Hope this was a little longer.

Come back next weekend for the next chapter of You are the One: Reunion :3

_I uploaded a new story called_ _We Will Survive, check it out and tell me what you think Pweese!_


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

This is **_YAOI_**! Don't like? please **don't** read.

There will be a lot of smexiness in later chapters XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Only this story and my _imagination_.

You have been **_warned. _**Enjoy!

Title - You are the One

Paring(s)- **Optimus/Sam, **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Ironhide/Will Lenox, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Bumblebee( If theres any other pairing you want me to add, ask and I'll write it to the best of my abilities _even_ if I don't like the pairing :3)

Rating:** M**

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Medium build up

Summary: Sam and Optimus have been tip toeing around their feelings for each other after the battle with Megatron. He begins to undergo unexpected changes that breaks him into a emotional wreck. How will Sam endure as a new threat rises and begins to change everything

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to upload last Saturday! All of my work was erased when my computer shut down on me. I also forgot about what I wrote before so I'm giving you the rewrite of this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 6 Reunion

XXXXX XXXXX

Sam growled as he was awoken by tiny paws stepping all over his face. A sharp, squeaky bark resounded from above him as another paw implanted itself into his mouth. Sam woke up quickly and jerked away, grabbing the Chihuahua before in fell on the floor. Sam brought his small pet closer to his face and kissed him on the head; the dog giving a happy yip and licking his master face excitedly.

Sam set Mojo on the floor and watched as he skipped out the door with his tail wagging furiously. 'Wonder why he's so happy this morning.' Sam was about to get up out of bed when he noticed a folded piece of paper on his bed side table. He stared at it not comprehending as his sleep hazed mind tryed to think over his current situation. He picked up the folded paper and opened it, finding beautifully written note on the inside.

_I will pick you up at nine o'clock tonight for dinner._

_See you then Sam._

_Optimus _

Sam blushed madly, remembering what occurred the night before. 'Wow, I can't believe I did that.' He thought slouching slightly as a small flashback went though his mind.

His blush deepened when he remembered the kiss they shared. Then he remembered that he fell asleep in the grass next to him. 'He must have carried me back.' he

Smiled, wondering how Optimus could be such a gentleman instead of the fierce warrior Sam usually sees's him as.

He shut his eyes tightly then mentally shook the images out of his head. 'There's no time for that Sammy.' He hopped out of bed and began getting himself ready for the day. He went downstairs once he was finished and found Mojo sniffing around the house.

Sam recognized the signs and rushed over to the small dog and yanked him up. He ran outside and dropped the dog on the grass, Mojo immediately reliving himself in a flood of urine.

He padded around as Sam sat down on the step of his apartment. He watched Mojo bounce around happily, chasing after stray butterflies. And more than once he had to rescue Mojo from being squished on the pavement when both sets of twins came screeching passed his home.

After the third attempt at Mojo's life, he plucked up the Chihuahua and took him back inside. 'I should probably ask for a fence to keep him from dying.' Sam thought, putting the dog down and heading to the kitchen.

He pulled out a large bag of puppy chow and poured it into Mojo's food bowl in the corner. He got took out a box of Frosted Flakes and milk, making himself a bowl of cereal with a little extra sugar. 'Wonder how mom and dad are.' He thought to himself, glancing at a recent picture they sent a few weeks ago from a trip to Mount Everest.

XXXXXXX

Optimus heaved a soft sigh as he finished the last of his paperwork. He leaned backwards in his large chair and closed his optics. An image of Sam, flustered from the kiss they shared flashed onto his screen. He smiled at the memory of last night and chuckled lowly, until he was taken out of his memories by a small beep of his data pad. He grabbed it and held it out in front of himself.

A message popped onto the middle of the screen from secretary Keller. He opened it and almost growled in annoyance at the message. He was to come to a last minute meeting from seven to ten thirty p.m that would be hosted in the Washington Supreme Court. Optimus put down the data pad and slumped back in his seat, he was about to call Sam and tell him that he would unfortunately be canceling their dinner tonight when three sharp knocks sounded at the door.

Optimus straightened himself before telling whoever it was to enter. The semi former's optics narrowed when he caught sight of his SIC Powel walk in. The SIC usually did not leave his station unless something important or serious has happened. Prowl stopped in front of the prime with his arms folded behind his back, a serious look on his normally expressionless face plates.

"Is there something wrong, Prowl?" Optimus asked threading his servos together and bringing them under his chin. " We believe to have discovered something ...strange...and large coming towards Earth." He answered.

"Can you identify it as an Autobot or Decepticon?" Optimus asked, bringing a servor close to his mouth in thought." "It is neither and Autobot...or Decepticon. It is certainly not an astroid either. It seemes to be some kind of dark matter that is moving slowly towards us.

"Do you have an approximated time in which it will reach us?" Optimus questioned, his metal eye brows furrowing with a click. "It should arrive within a month sir."

"Will you be able to possibly identify it better once it is at close range?"

"Probably, although i doubt it will be anything we have seen, even with all of our age and experience."

"I want you to keep visual over it and send me any information on changes that may occur. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Prowl saluted and strode out of the Prime's office with quick steps. Optimus once again leaned back in his chair, his processor fluttering with the new occurrence. 'Whatever this is, i do not believe it is here to help us.' He thought, before standing and existing the office himself.

"Optimis." The semi turned around and spotted Ironhide with Will perched on his shoulder. "Ironhide, Will." He greeted as they came to a stop in front of him. "I was jus' lookin for ya, I have a few new ideas we could add onto the plasma shield I set up a few days ago." He said, his loud, gruff voice echoing though the semi crowded hallway.

Optimus winced, " It will have to wait until later Ironhide, something has transpired and I will need everyone gathered for an urgent meeting in two hours. Will, I would like for you and sergeant Epps to be present as well." He said

Ironhide nodded and took off to retrieve the other Autobots and Epps. Optimus watched them go then sent a quick comm. to Bumblebee to retrieve Sam immediately and come to the meeting room. He gave another small sigh then retreated to the large meeting room to prepare for the arrival of his allies with Prowl monitoring the screens nearby.

XXXXXXXX

Sam was startled from his movie when a loud horn from outside sounded. He stood up from his couch and walked to the door, looking out the peep hole once he was close to it. The bright yellow paint of Bumblebees alt from blinded him a moment.

He opened the door, rubbing his eyes and blinking away black spots as he did so. Bumblebee was parked in his drive way, sleak and looking newly painted as per usual.

Bee's hologram fizzled to life and stuck its head out of his own window."Sam let's go! Optimus just sent me a comm. about and urgent meeting. We need to get to the meeting room now." Sam nodded and ran back inside to snatch up his phone, then ran back outside, locking the door behind himself. Bee automatically opened his door for his charge, slamming it closed behind him.

Sam didn't bother to buckle up his seat belt. "Do you know what's going on?" Sam asked as Bumblebee took off down the road. "No. But Optimus would not call us in so unexpectedly if it was not absolutely important." He explained as he stopped infront of the entrance to the building. "Could it possibly be a new arrival?" Sam asked his eye brows furrowing.

"I don't think so, something seems different about this." Bumblebee said, a thoughtful look on his face. They ended their short conversation and ran inside, not wanting to be late.

XXXXXXXX

They entered the meeting room, everyone was already there, chatting quietly with each other in confused voices. Sam heard large trembling steps coming from behind him. He and Bumblebee both turned around and were met with the towering figure of Optimus Prime.

"Hello sir, Is there something wrong?" Bee asked looking up at his leader in question. "All will be reveled in due time, young scout." He answered, before turning his eyes away from Bumblebee to look down at Sam.

"Sam...", The young Witwicky looked up at him, silently waiting for the question. It seemed as though Optimus was about to say something, but was interrupted as his SIC called him and everyone else over to the center of the room.

The boy felt something grab him and pull him up by his waist, he was then placed upon Bumblebees shoulder, giving him an almost clear view of the center, even with Bee's smaller than normal height.

Sam heard the meeting begin, watching Prowl turn on another projection as the one from before when Wheeljack was first spotted. Although this one was different, instead of a large projection of earth there was another projection of what looked to be the solar system and an odd, large black mass a good distance away from Jupiter. Sam stared at the swirling blackish purple cloud, feeling as though he knew something about it.

He shook himself out of his daydreaming to listen in on the conversation. "We have found some sort of mass in the outer most region of the solar system that seems to be moving steadily toward Earth. It has already moved a quarter of a mile close to where Jupiter is currently orbiting."

Prowl began, addressing everyone present. "So far we cannot identify it as anything we know of. Its approximated arrival is to be about a month, possibly close to next months ending."

"Do ya know where it came from, I mean it couldn' have jus' popped out of nowhere." Sam looked up to where he heard Ironhides gruff voice, seeing Will perched on his shoulder with a serious expression and his arms crossed. "No, it was only discovered a few hours before this meeting, we have no idea where it could have appeared from."

"Do we know anything of what it's made of?" Wheeljack questioned, coming closer to the projected image of the cloud.

"So far we have found that its made out of possibly Hydrogen and Nitrogen, although there is some kind of other material that makes out the rest we could not identify. The only way to fully understand what it is made of is to get a sample from the cloud, although just by examining it from a optical view, this does not look to be something we should be near." Prowl said, his optics eyeing everyone seriously.

Sam was put back down, Bumblebee being called over for something else. He turned his gaze away from the mass of Autobots and toward the projection once again. He stared into the blackish purple mass, his mind wondering again.

Something seemed familiar and odd about the cloud of swirling darkness. His eyes widened to impossible proportions suddenly as golden eyes flashed in front of his vision. That pounding in his head began anew, the pain was intensified tenfold.

He felt as though his head would explode at any second as he grabbed his hair tightly and gave a deathly scream of utter pain. All the bots present turned to him in stunned shock not expecting the scream. Ratchet was quick to get over it, he activated his hologram and ran over to Sam as the boy collapsed into a seizureing heap on the tiled floor with Optimus' hologram following closely behind.

They stopped and dropped on their knees next to the quivering human. Optimus grabbed Sam's quickly cooling small hand into his own larger ones. He watched as blood began to seep out of his ears, eyes and nose, pooling around the boys head in a bloody halo.

He heard Ratchet shouting out orders to Red Alert to get the Med Bay prepared immediately. Confusion, Shock and deep concern swirled in his eyes as he stared at Sam, feeling completely useless to his obvious suffering.

Ratchet pushed Optimus out of the way and picked up Sam effortlessly, cradling him close to his spark chamber. He ran at full speed to the Med Bay, his concern growing as he felt the boys breathing become slow and labored. Optimus, Bumblebee, and the other bots all hurried after him, running over blood splatters of all sizes. Optimus was keeping up with Ratchet, looking down in overwhelming worry at his seemingly asleep love.

They made it to the med bay, Ratchet quickly shutting and locking the doors behind him. Everyone else was left outside, tension surrounding the air. Bumblebee slid down the wall, worry etched deeply into his features for his charge. He was so confused, Sam was just fine before this. 'What could have caused this.' He asked himself as his gaze traveled over to the emergency room door.

XXXXXXXXX

It was six hours later and there was still no response from the Med Bay. The Autobots took some precautions, using secretary Keller's help, brought Sam's parents over from their new home that was given to the couple a week after the incident of their house burning down from still unknown causes. They sat waiting outside the Med Bay door with the other bots, extreme worry over their only son showing on their faces as they held each other's hands tightly.

Optimus already resorted to pacing anxiously in front of the Med Bay doors, the bright red lights signaling it was still occupied, shining heavily around him. The light turned green and the door suddenly opened, everyone stopped and looked over to Ratchet standing at the door way.

He was then surrounded by the bots and few humans, each asking questions about how Sam was doing or if he was alright. "QUIET!" Ratchet yelled. Everyone stopped babbling at the same time and stared at the medic, waiting impatiently.

"He will make a full recovery within a week. I want absolutely no loud noises near him until I say he is able. After today he may not be fully responsive so say whatever you can to him. You may enter two at a time, and speak softly, he is at least awake enough for you to be able to speak with him and get a response." Ratchet pointed to Judy and Ron and ushered them into the sterile room. They walked quickly over to their son once they spotted him in the mass of white sheets.

Sam cracked his eyes open, looking up as his parents sat down next to him. He blinked owlishly up at them before giving them a weak smile in greeting after not seeing them for a whole month. Judy reached out and softly threaded her fingers into his longer, curly brown hair. Ron grabbed one of his hands and rubbed them gently, both still not used to Sam getting so hurt that he ends up in a hospital bed.

"Hey...Sammy...Can you hear me?" Judy whispered as she stared down at her too pale son. He opened his eyes a sliver again and gave the barest of nods to her before closing his eyes again. "You do know how to make us worry don't you son." His father stated, getting a sheepish smile from Sam in return. They sat together for a good hour, until Ratchet came in and escorted them out leaving Optimus in their place.

Optimus sat himself down on the bed next to him. It seemed as though his usually tan complexion was replaced with a sickly white color, deep shadows standing out under his eyes. Optimus smoothed his large hand over his mates face, feeling every smooth curve of it.

He felt as though he should blame himself, blame someone for what had transpired hours before. Although, logic won over, knowing that neither that he nor anyone else was to blame for this.

"Sam, love are you alright?" Sam gave a slight nod of his head to answer. His movements were more sluggish and drowsy indicating that the morphine was taking full effect. "Can you...stay..?" Sam whispered, his eyes cracking open slightly to look up at Optimus' handsome face.

Optimus nodded and climbed in with him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He kissed him on the head as Sam shifted to bury himself into Optimus' neck. Finally falling asleep once he stopped fighting the morphine.

Optimus felt Sam's breathing slow and even out, indicating that he was asleep. He smiled at the peaceful look on Sam's face as he dreamed, never noticing Ron and Judy watching from a small opening in the slightly cracked door.

They each shared a wide, proud smile at Sam's obvious new lover. They backed away from the door and shut it lightly behind them, making sure their snooping didn't awake the couple on the bed.

XXXXXXXX

Bumblebee entered for a few minutes to check up on his leader and his charge. He was not surprised to see them laying together, holding onto each other tightly. He knew about their obvious feelings for each other but never would have thought they would succumb to their emotions so quickly. After a few minutes Bumblebee exited the room and walked over to Ratchets office not too far away.

He found him looking at every recent image of Sam's body and reading over information to Sam's overall health. He walked around the desk covered in piles of paperwork. He moved a few stacks out of the way and sat himself on a corner of the mahogany desk. "Do you know what caused this?" Bumblebee asked, looking over at Ratchet. "No, but from what I have seen on his brain scans, this has happened more than once."

"Are you saying he's been keeping something of this magnitude to himself without telling anyone?" Bumblebee jumped of the desk, his hands turning into fists in anger. "So it seems," ratchet replied, "I am going to ask him a few questions once he is able to stay wake longer than ten minutes.

Hopefully he will cooperative and truthful." He replied before setting down the CAT scan images of Sam's brain. "I will need to monitor his activities from now on in case he experiences another episode."

"Will he be okay?" Bee asked hesitantly. "Yes, he will although I will not know the effects his seizure has had on him. Hopefully it is nothing permanent and serious." He answered, taking Bumblebee's hand and squeezing it tightly in a comforting gesture

. He knew how much the young scout cared for his charge, and most likely has begun to think that the boys overall health was his responsibility, even if there was no way he could have seen this coming or stopped the past events in any way.

Optimus was no better, probably driving his processor to its breaking point at the moment. "He is only human Bumblebee, anything can happen, sickness is a part of their life, therefore anything can happen to him and does not have to be connected to a Decepticon attack." He reminded the scout, still rubbing his thumb over the others hand.

Bumblebee nodded, knowing for all the world that he could not protect his charge from everything.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Hey guys this wasn't supposed to be this short but I unfortunately seriously ran out of ideas and I wanted to give you the new chapter as fast as possible. I feel really bad about this and I apologize if this is too short.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Important!

**IMPORTANT, MUST READ! PLEASE!**

Hello everyone.

I'm going to stop this story for a little while. We are in the process of moving because of a few complications...again. So far this is the fourth time we have lost our home, so I won't be able to post any new chapters for a while. Don't worry, im not even close to finishing this story. Once everything settles down i'll upload new chapters. Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my first story i really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 7: Reveal

This is **_YAOI_**! Don't like? please **don't** read.

There will be a lot of smexiness in later chapters XD

Desclaimer: I do not own any characters. Only this story and my _imagination_.

You have been **_warned. _**Enjoy!

Title - You are the One

Paring(s)- **Optimus/Sam, **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Ironhide/Will Lenox, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Bumblebee( If theres any other pairing you want me too add, ask and i'll write it to the best of my abilities _even_ if i don't like the pairing :3)

Rating:** M**

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Medium build up

Summery: Sam and Optimus have been tip toeing around their feelings for each other after the battle with Megatron. He begins to undergo unexpected changes that break him into an emotional wreck. How will Sam endure as a new threat rises and begins to change everything?

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Chapter: 7 Reveal

XXXXXXX

He felt as though he was floating, like everything was gone, empty. It wasn't a feeling he wanted to get used to, that would mean he accepted whatever happened to him, hopefully he didn't die. All he could remember was an awful pain and warmth around his fingers, like someone was holding them.

He tried to re-open his senses, to at least feel something around him. He was slightly startled to feel something soft under himself, all around him actually. He was starting to get the feeling back into his limbs and steadily, whatever was under, him seemed familiar. _'Grass?' _

He thought about moving one of his arms, thankfully it responded and moved up into position. He repeated the action with his other arm bringing them both closer to push himself up. It was hard, considering that it felt as though he was lifting an elephant.

When he got to his feet he was about to look around but noticed his eyes wasn't opening. He tried to force them open but nothing happened. He huffed and brought his fingers to his eye lids, fortunately he was able to pry them both open with a little force.

Sam stared in awe as he gazed around himself. There were small stars floating around him and above him. All in different sizes, colors, and stages of their lives. He looked down, noticing his change of attire that included a strapless long white dress with a slit on his right leg that seemed to float whenever he moved.

Sam was horrified, _'What the hell is this!?' _he turned himself around, trying to get a better look, then lifted the silky dress. He stared down at down at his bare feet in wonder. There was the most beautiful grass under him, absently taking him away from his current horrified state. It was a wonderful shade of emerald green, something he would have never seen even on the most looked after grass most of his neighbors had.

Sam wiggled his toes and melted in the softness of it. He could feel every strand sliding against the bottom of his feet. He never felt anything like it. It was as though his senses were more acute than before. He could pretty much feel, see touch, and, I guess you could say hear, there wasn't much to hear but the light whistling of wind.

His eyes traveled above him, large planet sized stars hovered over head. They were all pretty far away but their sizes made them too look to close for comfort. Their light was dimed enough that he could look directly at them without gaining those black spots in his vision.

He looked beyond the colorful stars to the black darkness of space all around him. The pitch blackness gave him little comfort. It was as though there was something there in the far distance, waiting for him.

He felt like a child against the darkness, afraid something was going to come out of nowhere and eat him whole. He tore his eyes away in fear when he heard something behind himself, a light fluttering that resembled wings.

He turned around, his dress fluttering lightly around him. His eyes widened in surprise when he spotted a _very_ large mechanical honey bee behind him. He remembered that bees have large one time use stingers from a book he read at the library a week ago. This bee most likely has one that would kill him on contact.

He looked around the bee at its behind, seeing the large stinger he cursed himself for not learning how to actually protect himself. It's not like he could pull a large can of insecticide out of his ass like cartoons. Sam took a step back fearful of what the bee intended to do.

The bee only twitched its head to one side gazing at the boy with mysterious and surprisingly intelligent large black eyes. Its translucent wings began to pick up, lifting its heavy body from the ground. Sam took another few steps back not knowing what to expect.

His foot hit an inauspiciously placed rock, causing him to stumble and fall backwards with a dull thump. His dress fanned out around him, fluttering to his level. He stared in unmovable fear as the bee stalked closer to him, then stopped barely two feet away, hovering and staring down at the human intensely.

Sam didn't know what to do; his nerves were building up from the suspense of the situation. Suddenly the bee began to dance around erratically. It zipped behind Sam, nudging its large head to the boys back and pushing him to stand up.

It happened so fast that he just stood there, uncomprehending. He watched as the bee danced around once again before turning to him then back around, as though it was trying to tell him to follow it. Sam looked around once more before reluctantly following the happily dancing bee.

XXXXXXXXX

He followed the mechanical insect for a good thirty minutes, absently letting his mind wander. He accidently collided with the back end of the insect, stumbling back, he began to rub his sore nose. He looked up when the bee turned to back too him, giving the boy a odd look..

It then dropped heavily on to the soft grass, wiggling its behind into the air, much like how his dog Mojo would when he wanted to play. Sam stared, confused. He looked around, trying to find something that would please whatever this bee wanted.

Something shimmered to the left of him; it was a silver ball the size of Sam's head. He tapped the shiny silver object lightly with his foot, making sure it wasn't some heavy metal ball. He didn't want to pick it up if it was, it would have probably broken his back if he just ran over an hauled it up without thinking.

The ball caved in slightly when his foot pushed up against it, identifying that it was only plastic. He picked it up and turned back to the bee, which was now bouncing from one spot to another, black eyes focused solely on the ball. Sam raised an eyebrow at the insects behavior before throwing the ball in a wide arch over its head.

The bee zoomed off in pursuit. Sam watched as the bee caught it with four of its legs then made a small loop in the air before flying over and landing in front of him. The bee dropped the ball then rolled it over with it head toward Sam.

Sam picked it up again and threw it a little farther than before, the bee followed after, repeating its actions as before. It almost dropped the ball when it caught it the second time. "Are you enjoying yourself Andromeda?" Sam practically jumped a mile high from the deep echoing voice behind him.

He spun around expecting to see some kind of monster, instead it was a young man who almost resembled Optimus' holoform. His tan skin and golden hair literally glowed in the darkness and his blazing amber eyes stared down at him with what seemed to be millennia of knowledge swimming through them.

Sam blushed; he cursed himself again for his obvious attraction to the stranger. Which was probably due to the fact that he resembled Optimus to a almost twin like degree."W-who are you?" Sam couldn't figure out where he came from. He could have sworn that no one was behind him, or anywere "Andromeda?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, Andromeda, the bee, she's already very attached to you from what I see." He held his hand out and made a beckoning gesture. The bee flew over, then began to enthusiastically rub its head against the strangers palm, making light, adorable clicking noises. "You never answered my first question, who are you?" Sam asked once again watching the stranger closely.

"Well for starters, i have been called many names blah, blah the usual. Although I'm sure the most recent name that as been given to you was Primus, correct?" Sam was doubtful, how could this random stranger be the one that Optimus told him about not too long ago.

"Why should I believe you? You could just be some figment of my imagination, I mean…I am standing in the middle of-" He looked around quickly, "well I don't know, but I am playing fetch with a giant bee, you may as well be just a comfort to my slowly diminishing mind.

The man lifted an eyebrow at the Witwicky's rambling, amusement bubbling through him." Well I can't exactly show you physical proof. If my body transforms you could probably be knocked off into space or most likely become deathly bored. My transformations -sigh-,unfortunately take over an hour to complete." He lifted a hand to rub his chin, thinking.

"Well then, how would you want me to help you believe in me then?" he asked. "Tell me something only I know about, Optimus kind of told me that you can see everything even beings that are not your species."

He smirked, "If you insist..." He walked over to Sam and bent forward to level himself with Sam's ear whispering softly. Sam's face suddenly flushed bright red. "**OK! **I believe you, there's no need to get into details!" Sam stepped back, lifting his hands in surrender.

The newly recognized Primus only smiled before turning around and walking away. "Hey! Where are you going!?" Sam took off to catch up with him, falling in stride alongside the Cybertronian God. "No were of importance." He answered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"You know, for a god I would have thought you would be wearing some cheesy get up, a staff of power, old, and grumpy." Primus only chuckled "Well, I don't find that to be my style. Unicron would probably wear something like that though, he is grumpy."

"Unicron?"

"My twin brother, just picture me all dark and emo and of course, angry for no damn reason at all. My children usually call him the planet eater, Destroyer, that stuff.

"Don't you guys talk to each other?"

"Our relationship is, complicated. I haven't seen that asshole since our last, uh, get together. He's probably out in another part of the universe causing havoc to another civilization."

"Can't you stop him from doing that, eating planets and destroying things I mean."

"No." Primus looked down with a sorrowful expression on his face. "It's in his nature, that is how he's always been, I can't change something that is a part of him, then he wouldn't really be my brother.

They ended up near a large well surrounded by marble pillars. The steps leading up to the well was also made of marble that glimmered with crystals. There was a bright blue light coming from the well that seemed to move. It was surrounded by a multitude of glowing blue and white roses that gave off a comforting fresh smell.

"What is this place?" Sam asked looking around at the beauty."This is known a the Well of Sparks. Souls of dead or new Cybertronians come from here. Although, now that the Allsaprk was destroyed new souls have no way to pass through.

"Wait, are you telling me that…I destroyed the only thing that helped your species survive." Sam asked horrible guilt passing through him."Indeed, but you did not know what it truly was."

"I-im so sorry,I-"

"Shh, it wasn't your fault, you had no idea what is was and you had to make a choice, besides there are other ways for our species to come back, the Allspark only made it easier. The Allspark in a sense is mainly a source of ultimate energy."

"I'm sure you know that energy cannot be destroyed, it only transforms. When you pushed the cube into Megatons chest all of the energy that was contained in the Allspark traveled to you since you were the only one touching it."

"Too sum it up you have been given the Allsparks power, or, you are the Allspark if that easier to understand."

"Why didn't it go into one of the Autobots? Why me? A small, weak, fleshling that can't even protect himself from a flaping fish." Sam threw his hands in the air for emphasis, his frustration rising."The Allspark didn't just go straight to you because you were convenient Samuel, It _choose_ you as its vessel. And as its creator, I believe it has chosen well."

"Can you answer me this?" Sam asked. "That depends on what you're going to ask." Primus smiled and looked over to the small boy beside him. "How did I get here? Where_ is _here?"

"You are not really here, your actually sleeping in the Autobot med bay." He smiled and chuckled slightly, "with a worried Optimus hovering over you. Your mind is here because I called it here. Although where you're standing, this planet is real. This place is one of many small planets that orbit me. But you must know that soon, you will be forced to come here."

"Why?"

"That darkness, that shadow, is coming to earth for you, and most likely to enslave all of your planet. I'm sure, you already know who is behind it." Sam looked away, he was right, '_Stormshadow _' Sam' face scrunched up.

"Why must I come here?"

"It will be easier for me to protect you; in his hands you will do more bad than good. If you become corrupted the unbalanced power of the Allspark will likely take over you, and you will end up like Megatron. He was not able to go back to his original state. He is now of course in the Well of Sparks."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, you are connected to the Well of Sparks more than you think. You can communicate with deceased or new sparks if you wanted to, although I wouldn't disturb them too much, they are supposed to be at 'Peace'. Although they have been aggravatingly fussy since that black cloud came into your solar system".

Sam walked up the stairs to the well slowly, watching as tiny balls of light danced around the edges in different sizes. When he was close, the placed his hands onto the ruff sides of the well and leand over, looking down at the swirling blue liquid inside.

"Megatron..." Sam whispered. The liquid began to glow brightly for a few seconds then dimed revealing a mechanical face that drastically resembled Optimus'. Sam looked back at Primus, confused. "Megatron was Optimus'_ twin _brother, both separated from one spark."

Sam nodded before turning back to the well, Megatrons face was absent. He moved away from the well and instead sat down on the edge, adjusting his dress. Primus sat down next to him, folding his hands together in his lap.

"So how long am i going to be here?" Sam asked looking over to the god next to him. "Until your body has recovered. You should feel luck, you would have died if not for the Allspark intervening. Just know that when you wake up everything will be different, even how you appear."

"Am i going to look like an autobot?" Sam asked, Primus only snorted in amusement. "Absolutely not, a transformation of that magnitude would surely kill you. The only things that will change are your senses and most likely your appearance because of the Allsparks presence.

"The power that you will be able to wield may cause some problems in the future, just watch your emotions, most of your powers will be based on them. In order to be able to fully use them you must have a balance or it will not work with you. We can discuss this more the next time I call you back.

"Just remember to not tell them of my connection to you, it could put you in more danger than you are already in." Primus looked above himself at the stars. "Its about time for you to go now Samuel, we will meet again very soon."

Sam looked down, he was slowly dissapating, turning into a light mist. "Wait! What about Optimus, should I tell him?"

"No, no one, it is only to keep you safe. Goodbye now, Sam." The last thing Sam saw was the small smile on Primus' handsome face before everything turned into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

Hurray! I'm back! I was really procrastinating, this should have been in friday, sorry about that.

Oh and I was thinking about putting Barricade as part of the story, Should I? I have **A LOT **I want to do with him! Tell me what you think!

Review _pleaseeeeeeeeeee_!

P.S Im going to probably make another Transformers story with Sam/Bumblebee/Barricade. That threesome looks like it will be fun to write XD


	9. Chapter 8: Different Me

This is YAOI! Don't like? Please don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only this story and my imagination!

You have been warned. Enjoy!

Title - You are the One

Paring(s)- Optimus/Sam, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Ironhide/Will Lenox, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Bumblebee( If theres any other pairing you want me to add, ask and I'll write it to the best of my abilities even if i don't like the pairing :3)

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Medium build up

Summary: Sam and Optimus have been tip toeing around their feelings for each other after the battle with Megatron. He begins to undergo unexpected changes that break him into an emotional wreck. How will Sam endure as a new threat rises and begins to change everything?

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeey guys! Sorry about the late update this should have been in weeks ago!**

_**Peya Luna: You really hit the mark on a lot of things I had going in this story. Although I put Sam in a dress so that people can know that the Allspark was feminine in nature and so that bit went to Sam since he is pretty much the Allspark now. But he WILL stay male. What Stormshadow is and why Primus considers him a threat will be reveled soon! XD**_

_**This story will turn into an MPREG! Just to put that out there! HEHEHE**_

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Chapter: 9 Different Me

XXXXXXX

Barricade crouched down on his knees just near the Autobot intruder alarm. His clawed hand enclosed around the trunk of a small tree close to him; the gears of his insides clicked faintly, barely noticeable in the quiet of the forest. His fiery optics stared at the peaceful sight of the Autobot base with determination.

He needed to get inside and speak with Optimus. The only downfall to this was that he was still considered a Decepticon in their optics. He would be luck to not be shot down on sight without a chance of explaining himself.

He was lucky enough to have survived and recover from his last little squabble with the yellow insect near that electrical human contraption. The next thing he remembered was falling into a deep recharge, almost off lining.

He then woke up to find no trace of Decepticons in the city that he could detect, and then finding out that the squishy, LadiesMan 217 has defeated Megatron and stopped the war, from what spying he did around the oblivious Autobots.

Even so, he knew Starscream was still out there, most likely looking for reinforcements and taking Megatrons place."Tsk" The tree he grabbed was then crushed in his grip as his mind wandered to why he was here in the first place.

It started a month ago; he began to feel an irritating need to be around the Witwicky boy, just an over powering need to protect. He knew something was wrong since the end of the previous month; as though something enormous was coming, and quickly.

At that moment however, he was only focused on the boy. He tried to ignore and get rid of the feeling, but it only grew into a frustrating state in which was becoming something he could not just forget or blast away with his cannons.

And so began the stalking, tracking, just overall watching the boy and (almost) everything he did. At the moment, he needed to think of a way to get inside without being killed. He stood up and stepped back into the shadows of the tree, planning and waiting for his opportunity to move in.

XXXXXX

Sam could feel himself waking up, almost as if he were in limbo, awake, but not awake. His fingers twitched lightly then steadily each one curled into his palm, making a loose fist. He brought his hands up to his face with a small amount of effort and began to rub at his eyes.

He groaned as he rolled over, trying to get into a more comfortable position on his stomach. "Ack!" he yelled, falling painfully on his back and hitting his hand on the metal bar on the side of the bed. He pushed himself up on shaky arms, feeling drowsy and heavily sedated with pain killers.

He shuddered as he grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled himself up awkwardly from the cold floor. Without warning he remembered his conversation with Primus and stumbled over to the full body mirror, wanting to see proof of what Primus warned him would happen.

He wasn't lying, although he didn't explain how _drastic_ the changes would be. The first thing that caught his eye was how his hair now resembled an amazing shade of lightning blue that mirrored the wires protruding from Wheeljacks head.

He wouldn't have minded if it weren't so long, almost reaching the lower part of his back. He pulled out a pair of scissors from the top of a shelf next to him then brought it to his head and began to slice away large portions of his hair. He stopped once he reached his neck and began to dust off the hair from his clothes.

He was amazed when the hair that had fallen to the floor began to glow and then faded away into white mist. He turned his attention back to the full length mirror in front of him. There were black tribal like Cybertronian markings covering his arms and legs stopping at his neck. Sam could see the markings peeking out from under his white hospital shirt that smelled to sterile for his liking.

His finger nails were now a sharp metal that shimmered when he twisted it back and forth. Curious, he brought his finger over to the metal lining of the mirror. He applied the smallest amount of pressure to the metal then slid down. The high squeak of tearing metal vibrated harshly into his sensitive ears. He snatched his hand away and looked at his handiwork.

There was a deep, smooth abrasion along the metal. He looked back at his hands in wonderment not knowing whether to be impressed at himself or scared shitless. Sam flinched when he heard the door to the med bay open effortlessly and close with a soft click. A set of footsteps told him it was a single person.

Sam could hear the light steps coming toward him slowly; something he would not have not been able to hear before. It was amazing how heightened his sense were now.

He jumped a little when large hands gently seized his hips and turned him around. Optimus' worried face looked down at him. He gave a soft, relived sigh before he tugged Sam into his arms and held him to his body tightly. "I thought you wouldn't wake up, are you alright?" He whispered.

Sam could feel the heated artificial air cover his face and neck as the prime spoke making his shudder slightly in a good way. He abruptly remembered what Primus told him before he awoke. Instead of answering, he gave his mate a weak smile before leaning a little more heavily on the other and snuggling into his warmth.

Optimus looked at his mate in deep concern, his eyebrows furrowed together slightly. "Tell me…how are you taking this…change." Sam shook his head and mumbled a soft "fine." Into the clothed chest. He tensed when he realized something. "Have the others...seen me?" he asked. Optimus ran a hand through the boys wiry hair.

"Yes everyone has come to see how you were faring, even your parents came to check on you. He answered. "Your parents were shocked to say the least but they barely gave it much notice. They were far to worried about you waking up than how you looked."

Sam's tense posture relaxed slightly. "Please tell me what is wrong Sam, you do not have to keep things from me."

"…"

"Samuel."

"Just wondering what's going to happen next." He answered. He felt incredibly guilty for only telling his love a half truth. He wanted nothing more than to tell him exactly what was going on, as well as his surprise meeting with Primus. But it was too dangerous for others to know.

Optimus could tell that he wasn't going to tell him anything else so he dropped the subject and just held onto him for a moment longer enjoying the feeling of his mate being out of immediate danger. "how long was I out?" Sam asked .

Optimus hesitated a moment not sure how he would take the information. "You've been asleep for the past two days." He answered. He waited patiently for the outburst that was soon to come. He was surprised when all he did was sigh. "Anything else?" he mumbled.

"Ratchet wants to speak with you as soon as your ready. But I wouldn't count on trying to evade him for too long."

Sam nodded not feeling like responding. Optimus sighed once again before dislodging himself from his sparkmate, who gave him a curious look. "Come with me." He took his hand and led him out of the med bay and through the hall. There was no one present which eased a little of Sam's nervousness at being out of the room.

His bare feet stepped lightly on the white tile of the floor that matched his hospital pants and shirt. They passed by a cracked door were multiple voices were being heard. He saw a steaming Ratchet yelling at a bored looking Sunstreaker.

He smiled slightly when Ratchet hit him over the head with one of his favorite wrenches. Optimus led him out the back entrance of the med bay were a path to the forest lay. He didn't know what his mate had in mind. Instead of thinking it over he gave a mental shrug and followed him.

They walked out the building and on to a mossy trail crushing dried leaves with every step they took. They stepped over large puddles that seemed to have been there for days and entered the forest not long after. It was shady and spacious with trees that were covered in moss and colorful mushrooms.

Birds zoomed past them and twirled around trees, squirrels fussed at each other above him and dragon flies zoomed past them zig zaging around each others. A beautiful orange dragon fly hovered close to his face before darting off in the other direction.

They stopped suddenly when they noticed a tree that seemed to have been crushed and thrown haphazardly into another tree; creating some sort of violently placed natural barrier. Sam looked at it suspiciously, wondering how it became that way in the first place. The Autobots barely ever came out here except to relax, or other things; even then their always careful.

He looked over at Optimus who eyed the tree suspiciously as well. Optimus jumped over it first then turned back to help a struggling Sam over. _'I really should have participated more in P.E.' _He thought when he almost fell onto the muddy ground. They trudged on, staying more alert than before. Optimus' alt form only a few yards away for when they had to force their little alone time closed.

XXXXXX

A few hours passed since they were out. The sun was now overhead and was fortunately obscured by many leaves; only creating the barest amount of sunlight that casted an emerald glow around the forest. They sat in a small clearing devoid of trees only large patched of moss and grass littered the ground. Sam sat cross-legged on a comfortable patch of moss. A white bunny lay lazily in his lap enjoying the attention Sam was giving it.

Sam sat there still wondering where the bunny came from. When they got to the clearing the bunny hopped out of no where and into Sam's lap with a second thought. Sam only hoped that this wasn't some new power that came to him from the Allspark. He had enough shit going on and animals following him around like that Evan Almighty movie he watched with his parents a while ago.

Optimus lay beside him with his shirt unbuttoned half way and glowing a soft blue. When he saw this he panicked and asked him if there was something wrong with him. Optimus merely explained to him that he was recharging the nanites that made up his hologram, following up with an explanation on how it worked. This still had Sam confused even with the knowledge that he now possessed.

An abrupt crack of a twig made them both sit at attention. Optimus stood up slowly and maneuvered himself to stand in front of Sam in a defensive posture. Another crack made Sam tense up, the bunny he was holding struggled out of his grasp and hopped towards the other side of the forest. Sam watched it go for a moment a small feeling of betrayal building up.

His head snapped back when he heard a sharp swishing sound. Optimus now stood there with a miniature energon sword in his hand. He was face forward with a deadly look on his face, waiting for anything to happen.

A figure materialized in the tress shadow and stood there. Sam felt as though eyes were burning into him. This didn't feel like something murderous, only observing, like a human watching a colony of ants.

It was a feeling that didn't settle to well in his stomach. The figure began to stalk forward slowly like a predator getting ready to pounce its prey. Sam stood up quickly and took a few steps back. It finally stepped out of the shadows...

**ANNNNNNNND CUT! Hahaha cliff hanger! Sorry but I was too excited to finally give you this chapter so I cut it short. Once again I am reeeeeeally sorry for how late this is. Hopefully school will give me more ideas 'cause it usually happens during that time. Love you all XOXO**

**Review please!**


End file.
